Love will find a way
by LittlePrincess241
Summary: Its about a princess and a prince that didnt want to get married so they escape but they fell in love.... read to know more
1. Chapter 1 The discusion

01:26

Love will find a way

Chapter 1 – The discussion

"No mom I'm not going to get married" said Shaoran

"Shaoran you have to marry the princess of the Kinomoto kingdom" said his mom firmly.

"but mom I don't want to marry her."

"It's all prepared, you are going to marry her in 2 weeks" said his mom and left the room.

Shaoran sat in his bed and close the door, he started thinking for a way to evade the marriage.

He had only one idea: escape from his house and with that escape from the marriage.

******At the same time in Kinomoto kingdom*******

"Sakura your birthday is going to be in 1 week" said her mom happily.

"I know" said Sakura a little bit sad.

"but why are u sad? You are going to turn 17"

"I'm happy with that but…….. " Sakura couldn't finish the answer, she didn't want to have the talk of the marriage again.

"but what Sakura?"

"never mind" said Sakura trying to convince her mom

"no Sakura tell me now"

"ok …… its because……..I…..I….I don'twanttogetmarry!"

"But you didn't said that when you knew it 10 years ago"

"but mom I was just 6!"

·······Flashback········

"Sakura do you mind getting marry with a charming prince? "

"No mom why?"

"Oh….ok thanks you for the agreement

········End of the Flashback···········

"Sakura are you paying attention?"

"huh? Oh sorry what was you saying?"

"oh Sakura you are always the same" her mom saw her and said "Is for your future you have to think on it"

"I know but I want to get married for love, not for an arrangement " said Sakura trying to convince her mother.

"sorry but I can't do anything it's all already settled. " said her mom and leave her alone.

Sakura was really angry about what her mom have said. So she started planning the best way to evade the marriage.

"Maybe I can call the prince and told him I don't want anything with him" she thought "No that's stupid"

"ummm…….. Maybe I can escape from my house" she was still thinking "Yes that's it" she was saying when someone enter to her room.

"What are you doing monster? I heard some monster sounds" said her brother Touya

"I'm not a monster!"

"Well if you say that"

"So………why are you here?"

"mom and dad want to talk with you"

"but I don't want to talk about the marriage with them" said Sakura angrily and stormed out the room leaving Touya.

**** That night ****

"Sakura where are you going?" asked Tomoyo her best friend.

"I don't want to get marry" said Sakura while she was opening the window.

"and you think escape is the solution?" said Tomoyo

"yep" affirmed Sakura

"but you can't just go like this, your parents are going to get worried"

"that's why I'll be writing them every day" answered Sakura

"At least let me go with you"

"I don't want to get you in troubles"

"Please Sakura is dark and you can't go alone" said Tomoyo

"ok, but hurry up" said Sakura

**** That night in Li kingdom at dinner****

"where is shaoran?" asked king Li

"he is in his room" explained Eriol his cousin

"Go and bring him here" ordered the Queen

"sure" said Eriol

"C'mon mom maybe he is thinking in what he is going to use when he meet the little princess" chorused his four sisters.

"I don't think so, he was so angry with the arrangement" explained the queen to them.

****At that time in shaoran's room*****

"Shaoran, Where are you going?" Asked Eriol

"I'm leaving" said Shaoran

"what? You cant leave! Aunt Yelan is looking for you"

"But I'm not going to do everything she said" said Shaoran angrily

"You said that because the wedding right?"

"of course … not! Why are you saying that?" ask Shaoran nervously

"no for nothing, I just wanted to know"

"ok is true I don't want to marry that princess" said Shaoran

"Can I know why?"

"Because all the princesses are the same!"

"What do you mean?"

"the girls just saw the appearance and the money! That's why I hate all the girls"

"Well in that case I'm going with you" said Eriol decided

"wait what did you said?" asked Shaoran so confused

"what you heard my cute little cousin" said Eriol with a smile on his face.

"ok but don't tell me that again!"

To be continued……..

Comment:

This is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it and please review!! I know I have bad grammar =P

I hope to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2 The lost

00:29

Love will find a way

Chapter 2 – the meeting

"Sakura are you sure where are we going?" said Tomoyo

"nope I guess we get lost" said Sakura smiling

"what?" shouted Tomoyo taking Sakura's hand "and you are saying it as nothing happened?"

"what do you want me to do?"

"maybe finding a way to return" said Tomoyo worried

"If you want to find a way to return try to look it for your own!" said Sakura really angry

So she turn away and star walking

Tomoyo look at her confused and said "wait you can't leave me her alone"

"if you are going to come, you have to do what I say ok?"

"fine, but lets look for a place to pass night" said Tomoyo

"yes its getting dark in here"

They continue later walking and looking for a place to pass night.

******At that time not to far of the forest********

"Shaoran are you sure where are we going?" asked Eriol

"we need to look for a place to pass night" answered Shaoran

"yes that's right its getting dark really fast" said Eriol while he walk more quickly.

"it's not my fault that you're scared about darkness" said Shaoran with a smile on his face

"that's not true I'm not scared of anything" answered Eriol

"oh really?" said Shaoran with a bigger smile in this face "oh no an angry bear!"

"where?" asked Eriol while he hide beside Shaoran

"didn't you said that you where no scared of anything?" asked Shaoran irony


	3. Chapter 3 The meeting

04:16

Love will find a way

Chapter 3 - the meeting

"yes but…….." Eriol make a pause and then said "we maybe look in the map where we are"

"great idea but then you will tell me what you are scared to" smile Shaoran and take out the map

*********No so far away from there**********

"Sakura don't you bring a map?" asked Tomoyo

"ummmm…….. now that I remember …. YES! I have one in my backpack"

Tomoyo started to run after Sakura

"Sakuraaa if you have a map why don't you use it since we entered the forest?"

"I have just remember about it" said sakura

"Ohh Sakura when I caught you………"

then Sakura fall and another voice said

"why don't you look where are you going fool"

"sorr…….. WHAT?? fool?.. FOOL?? Do you know who are you talking to?" asked Sakura in an angrily tone

"NO!! Do you know who I am?? You can not talk like that to…………" Sahoran couldn't finish because Eriol take him from his arm and walk with him some meters away

"Shaoran you cannot tell them who we are we are escaping remember?" whispered Eriol

"Thanks you Eriol I was just going to say it, It's just that girl that is so….. what is the word? FOOL" whispered Shaoran a little angry

********At same time some meters away******

"Sakura are you crazy or what?" whispered Tomoyo

"Why? I didn't do anything is just that boy's such a jerk" said Sakura indignantly

"You can't say it you have just met him"

"But I'm the princess he can't talk to me like that! Just wait while he know it"

"Wait you are not planning tell them who we are right?" asked Tomoyo a little nervous

"why not? I wanted to see him kneeling in front of me asking to forgive him" said sakura with a big smile in his face. "just imagine"

"But sakura we are escaping you can't say anyone who we are"

"ok, ok I will try" answered Sakura

"Well we might go" said Tomoyo and started walking

"yep" answered sakura

"wait you can't leave just like that" said Shaoran "you have to apologize fist"

"WHAT? Apologize about what? Asked sakura

"About your clumsiness !" shouted Shaoran in a really bad way that caused Sakura get more angry

"You are the dump one that are making me lost my time so just get lost of my way" said Sakura and takes Tomoyo's arm and go away

"You must apologize" said Erion to Shaoran

"what?" said Shaoran "You see it was her fault

"C'mon little cute cousin, you have been bad with them" said Eriol with a big smile in his face

"Ok but never call me like that again" said Shaoran

"Ok I'll try but I don't promise anything" answered Eriol and then continue "We must run to stop them and apologize about what happened"

"ok then hurry up" And with that they started running trying to find the girls but they didn't know where they might be or where look for them.

************That night**************

"Look Sakura that is the village right??" Asked Tomoyo really happy

"yes it is!" Shouted Sakura with a big smile in her face

"We might find a place to sleep" said Tomoyo

"Yep we might I'm really tired" said Sakura

They look in all the village but they can't find a place to pass night but when they were going to go they found a little girl named Mary that told them that they can pass night in her house

Of course they happily accepted so they went to that house

*********The next day*********

"Sakura I was thinking…….." said Tomoyo and stopped at the middle of the sentence.

"What is it?" asked Sakura and then said" You know you can tell me everything"

"Yes I was just thinking. But I think I need to get a job because we don't have enough money and we don't know how much we are going to be here" explained Tomoyo

"Yes you are right" Said Sakura and 10 seconds later said "So I'm going to work too" said finally with a big smile

"WHAT?" asked Tomoyo

TO BE CONTINUED…….

Hey guys are you liking the story??? If you have some ideas tell me and maybe I can use them in this story =D see ya and Review please!!


	4. Chapter 4 Working

Love will find a way

Chapter 4 – working…

"I want to help earning money" said Sakura with a big smile

"But princess you can't work" said quickly Tomoyo

"Why not?" asked Sakura

"Because…"Said Tomoyo and after 20 seconds continue "because you are the princess"

"So what?" asked Sakura with incredibly

"Let the work to me" answered Tomoyo

"No I want to work too and it's the end of the conversation" said Sakura so Tomoyo can't protest

*************THE NEXT DAY**************

"Hurry Tomoyo we have to look for a work" said Sakura

"I'm going" answered Tomoyo "just remember we can't tell our real name"

***FIVE MINUTES LATER***

"Look in that restaurant need help" said Sakura really happy

"Yes let's go to ask" answered Tomoyo

They started talking with the manager

"Hi" Said Sakura "I'm… Marian" said Sakura

"And I'm… Sarah" said Tomoyo

"Hi welcome to my restaurant what are you looking for?" said the manager

"We are looking for some work" answered Tomoyo

"Yes we look outside that you need some help" continue Sakura

"Yes I do… but I'm sorry because I just need one of you" said the man and before some seconds he continue "I have give one of the works to one boy so you want the other?" asked the man.

"Yes I will take it" said Sakura with a big smile

"T…. I mean Sarah you can look for another close here right?" asked Sakura

"Yes I can. Just be careful Marian and see you later" and with that Tomoyo went out of the restaurant looking for another work

"Ok" said the manager "you are the new maid so hurry go and change on this" he took the uniform and gave it to Sakura

When she was ready she went out of the restroom and everyone look her. She was really beautiful in that blue black and blue dress.

"You look fine" said the manager "you must start bringing the food from the kitchen"

Sakura entered to the kitchen and had a very big surprise

"Wha…what are you doing here?!" asked Sakura to the boy who was in front of her

"The question is what are you doing here" said the boy

"Is none of your business" answered Sakura

"Well I think we started bad don't you? Ask the boy

"I guess" said sakura "I need to take this" and with that she left the room

Some time later she return to the kitchen and the boy said "I'm Li"

Sakura look at him and answered "I'm Sa…Marian"

"Nice to meet you Marian" said Shaoran

And that was the 4th Chapter I hope everybody like it see ya and remember to send me some ideas bye bye


End file.
